bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Demono Hizen
| image = | race = Kosumosukihaku | birthday = July 8th | age = 3,137 | gender = Male | height = 6'4'' | weight = 240 lbs | blood type = O- | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = | occupation = None | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = World of The Living | relatives = None | education = | shikai = Tenshi | bankai = Katayoku no Tenshi | resurrección = }} Demono Hizen is a Kosumosukihaku of very advanced age. He is currently wandering the world of the living in an attempt to become interested again. Appearance Demono is a tall man with a muscular build. He has a very pronounced neck. His hair is dark black and always kept slicked back with the exception of one strand that always refuses to stay down. A small birthmark is in the center of his forehead. Though his race has very pale skin, Demono always despised it. He felt he looked like a freak with pale skin and dark hair and so after years of tinkering, managed to come up with an illusionary spell that creates the appearance of dark skin. Unfortunately for him, the spell requires the user to be conscious to be active so the spell deactivates when he is sleeping or otherwise unconscious. Personality Due to his extreme age, Demono takes almost nothing seriously, often laughing at the most dangerous of situations. He is interested in very few things these days. While once he was fascinated by the workings of the Gotei 13, he lost interest 500 years ago and went to the Human World, hoping something there could capture his attention once more. He tends to be a bit of a blabbermouth during a conversation, loving the sound of his own voice. he likes to rub in his age. Demono does not like involving himself in any thing, preferring to watch the world from afar. History Demono was born in the Kosumosukihaku's home world. He lived there for the first 20 years of his life before taking off on his own. He traveled often between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Upon gaining his immortality at the age of 35, he began staying mostly in Hueco Mundo where he found it enjoyable to watch the evolution of the Hollow race. After Shigekuni Yamamoto founded the Gotei 13, Demono watched it develop for its first 500 years. He tried to stay out of the happenings of their development but was not always successful. For the past 500 years he has been roaming the Human world trying to find something that would interest him again. Synopsis Demono Hizen and Shino Terasawa Friends or Arch Enemies?! Powers & Abilities Immortality: Demono gained his immortality at the age of 35. He cannot die of old age as he has stops ageing permanently. His physical form will not change as his body remains in the same state as when he gained his immortality, though his hair still grows. He cannot die from a lack of food, water, air, or sleep, but while they are unnecessary, he still enjoys doing them. At the cost of his own life, he can pass his immortality onto another. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: While preferring the use of his sword, Demono could see that his long limbs and build were perfect for the use of hand to hand combat. The speed and force that he delivers his blows with is a huge asset. :Muchiashige (鞭足蹴 Whip Kick):Demono's most devastating hand to hand move, utilizing his long legs he delivers a two part kick, first a blow from the knee followed by a wrapped around blow from the foot, that has enough force behind it to cut through a brick building. Keen Observer: Demono loves to watch things, finding watching preferable to doing. In battle, this helps him find the weaknesses in his opponent's abilities. Hissorimuubumento Master: In his great time spent traveling, Demono mastered the ability of Hissorimuubumento, being able to move great distances very quickly without making a sound. It has been his most used skill in his observation of the universe. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: His weapon of choice, Demono has a great mastery with a blade and easily overwhelms most opponents with his quick and dexterous sword play. Juryokupawaa Expert: Demono is not the best at Juryokupawaa, having only a handful of abilities with it, though the few that he does are quite strong. :Hiketsu (否決 Negation): Fires a highly concentrated blast of spiritual energy that strikes any other energy based ability and dissipates it. :Jikantai (時間帯 Time Zone): The Hizen clan special ability, divides the battlefield into 24 different areas of increased or decreased time flow. Where as in one spot, time may be greatly sped up to allow rapidly quick movement, one foot away may be slowed down to the point where it takes over a minute to take single step. No two zones are exactly alike. The caster remains unaffected by the spell. :Saido: Demono learned to bypass the need to travel to Hell to claim a Sinner to fight for him. Instead, he is able to call forth the Gate of Hell and bring a sinner out to fight on his side. He is able to call forth two sinners at a time, unable to call another before one or both are sent back to Hell. When, the souls that Demono has saved have served him to his liking, their sins will be forgiven and they can then be reborn as pluses or released from Hell's grasp. :Seinarukousen: Demono fires his Seinarukousen from his eyes, each eye produces half of the beam and the two parts meet three inches out and come together. His is quite strong, being on par with an Espada's cero. :High Saikouishiki: Demono sacrificed a boost in physical strength to learn this. It allows him to sense Spiritual Pressure to a great degree, picking up on the smallest traces of it. : Master Reishi Creation: His skill in Reishi creation has become excellent, being able to create large volumes of it when he so chooses. :Tezawari no Kurenjingu: Demono has learned the rare ability of his race to cleanse a soul of their sins. Though, like any Kosumosukihaku he can only cleanse the sins a soul has done in its current spirit form, thus he cannot cleanse the sins of any being before they entered their current state. Immense Spiritual Power: After training with Vazdah and Kiyoshi, Demono's spiritual power sky rocketed to greater than most captain's of the Gotei 13. Zanpakutō Tenshi (天使 Angel): Demono's sealed Zanpakutō is a nodachi with the unique feature of missing a guard. The hilt is white and has three gold diamond shapes on each side. :Shikai: Demono holds the hilts against his chest and points the blade straight out. It is released with the command Flutter. The blade grows longer and slightly wider. It loses all color and instead becomes mirror like. Releasing causes a burst of light to come pouring out the sword. ::Shikai Special Ability: Tenshi's abilities lie around the manipulation of light for offensive and defensive purposes. All the abilities change depending where the light is focused on the sword, often times the tip making for the strongest. ::: Buraindo (ブラインド blind): The most basic of Tenshi's abilities, it allows Demono to focus the light off of his sword and into an opponent's face, blinding them. :::Fukumen (覆面 Veil): Hides Demono in a veil of light, preventing anyone from seeing him. The ability works perfectly in line with his Hissorimuubumento, allowing him to move all over without being seen or heard. ::: Ryougen (燎原 Ablaze): Allows Demono to focus the light in order to heat things up, setting anything flammable on fire. If the tip of the blade is used to focus the light, the rays of focused light will branch off in different directions setting multiple things ablaze. Coupled with the ability to create Reishi, Demono can surround an area in large amounts of Reishi and heat it to extreme temperatures in order to make it explode. ::: Onken (温剣 Heated Blade): Concentrates the light onto the blade itself, heating it to extreme temperatures and burning anything it comes into contact with and making it easier to cut through things. With enough focus, the blade can be set aflame. Combined with his mastery of swordsmanship, this is arguably his strongest technique so much so that not even the leader of his race was ever able to fully stop it. ::: Kanmon (関門 Barrier): Forms a barrier of light around an object of Demono's choice. The barrier is impossibly strong, only being able to be broken by the strongest of opponents or by Demono releasing the barrier. ::: Keikeiyoukou (炯炯陽光 Piercing Sunshine): Focuses light into a concentrated beam that fires at the enemy at extreme speeds. ::: Shuuban(終盤 Endgame) A more powerful version of Ryougen focuses a giant amount of light into a concentrated form, heating everything around it and causing a truly massive explosion. Demono protects himself during this technique in a Kanmon. :Bankai: Yami Tenshi(闇天使 Dark Angel): Demono holds his blade straight up and places his free arm against the blade. Yelling Bankai, all light in the area is diffused except for Demono's blade which then erupts into an outpouring of light. When the light fades, Demono is revealed to have a new appearance. He wears a cloak with a hood covering his face and gains a large set of wings. His sword is replaced by a new longsword. ::Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, Demono's abilities lie around taking light as well as creating it :::Enhanced Shikai Abilities: Demono retains access to all of his Shikai abilities which are now enhanced, becoming 5 to 10 times stronger each. :::Kūhaku (空白 Vacuum): A battlefield transformation technique, takes away all the light in the area, leaving only black. The technique lasts for as long as Demono remains in Bankai or until he deactivates it. The ability masks all spiritual power, preventing it from being sensed. ::::Yūrei (幽霊 Phantom): A technique only usable while in Kūhaku,creates five ethereal dark blades that attack an enemy from different directions, with Demono's real blade striking from another. The blades cannot be seen under the intense darkness that Kūhaku creates and match Demono's own Reiatsu output making them effective clones. Rarely are even the most skilled of opponents able to discern which one is the real blade before it is too late. :::Touzoku (盗賊 Thief): The opposite of Buraindo, instead of putting light into an opponent's eyes, it robs them of the light int their eyes, causing blindness that only ends upon deactivation of Bankai. :::Keikeiraito Kunitsu(炯炯月国津 Piercing Light of the land): An extremely enhanced version of Keikeiyoukou, focuses all the light that Demono has stolen thus far into several concentrated beams of light that track down one to multiple targets at devastating speeds. The beams are able to pierce almost any material. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Character